


Ten cuidado con lo que sueñas, puede volverse realidad

by momasenpai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America (Hetalia)/Russia (Hetalia)America, Bodyswap, Cambio de cuerpo, F/M, M/M, Magia, Magic, RusAme, RusFemAmerica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momasenpai/pseuds/momasenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred sueña con imponer en Rusia su imperio hamburguesero y dominar al país de la perestroika, económicamente hablando, pero algo sale ¿mal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten cuidado con lo que sueñas, puede volverse realidad

**Author's Note:**

> Historia situada inmediatamente después de la caída de la Unión Soviética. Es para divertir, no se tomen muy en serio las imprecisiones históricas.

-Va a ser un “hitazo”, ya lo verás. Voy a inundar Rusia de MxDonalds hasta el último rincón. ¡Hombre! ¡Hasta en Siberia habrá! ¡Este proyecto será un éxito! ¡Ya lo vas a ver!-. Así charlaba animadamente Alfred F. Jones en la sala de espera del aeropuerto. Su interlocutor, Arthur Kirkland, ni el intento hacía de decir palabra alguna, pues era interrumpido apenas abría la boca, sólo asentía y sonreía. Tal era la emoción del americano.

Una voz femenina anunció con acento británico la inminente salida del vuelo hacia la capital rusa.

-Bien, Alfred, ya es hora. Te deseo mucha suerte y que tu sueño se vuelva realidad-. Fueron las palabras del inglés, exagerando la expresión al arquear una de sus pobladas cejas.

\- Sé que lo dices en broma, pero gracias de todos modos por los buenos deseos, punk malreformado. Good-bye.

Y sin embargo, el deseo no fue ni tan de broma, Alfred seguía siendo la debilidad del inglés, igual que, cuando pequeño, con el simple hecho de poner ojitos cual Gato con Botas de Shrek, conseguía prácticamente todo lo que se le antojara: juguetes, mascotas y cualquier cosa que un niño pudiera querer (y así lo seguía viendo Arthur, como un niño). Los seres mágicos que siempre lo acompañaban, estaban acostumbrados a usar sus habilidades sobrenaturales automáticamente en beneficio del una vez protegido de Inglaterra, y éste acababa de pronunciar las palabras mágicas: “Que tu sueño se vuelva realidad”…

\---------

Después de varias horas de vuelo, y luego de registrarse en uno de los mejores hoteles que Moscú podía ofrecer, teniendo en cuenta las precarias condiciones de un país que nunca había tenido el turismo como punto importante de su economía. Alfred aterrizó por segunda vez ese día, pero ahora en la cama, pues no pudo pegar el ojo durante el viaje pensando en los detalles del negocio que traía en manos. Ya se bañaría después, ahora sólo quería dormir. Y mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo, seguía fantaseando. Haría con unas simples hamburguesas lo que no había logrado con años y años de Guerra Fría: Conquistar Rusia… Conquistar Rusia… Conquistar –parpadeo- Rusia… Conquistar… Ruszzzzzz…

La mente nos juega juegos con las asociaciones que hace y parece que la mente de Alfred malinterpretó eso de “conquistar Rusia”, y se veía a sí mismo haciéndole ojitos a su rival de tanto tiempo, quien le regresaba una mirada fría y desaprobatoria. Hm… ¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de conquistar al ruso? Si fuera mujer, las cosas serían más fáciles, y ¿cómo sería América de mujer? La lógica dentro de sus sueños comenzó a trabajar. Claro que sería hermosa: alta, de piel bronceada, cabello dorado ondeando al viento, los ojos azules un poco más grandes y brillantes, chispeantes, vaya, con un poco de color en los párpados para hacerlos resaltar mejor, y unos labios sexys e incitantes. Si Iván viera una chica así, seguro caería a sus pies… Un momento… ¿Qué no se trataba esto de hamburguesas? ¿Qué pasó con los negocios… ¡Bah! ¿Qué importaban los negocios? La imagen de Iván a sus pies eclipsó cualquier pensamiento previo. Iván a sus pies, el enorme oso ruso subyugado por su despampanante belleza de mujer. A sus pies… subyugado… Iván… Ah, pero qué bonito sueño.

Al amanecer, Alfred se despertó con energía renovada. No recordaba nada de lo que había soñado, pero se sentía, de alguna manera, satisfecho. Se irguió sobre aquella no muy cómoda cama y estiró los brazos mientras dejaba escapar un sonoro bostezo que llegó a sus oídos un poco agudo, pero lo atribuyó al cambio de altura y esas cosas que vienen con los viajes. Saltó ágilmente hacia el piso. Estaba bastante sorprendido de lo revitalizador que le había resultado dormir en condiciones tan poco parecidas a lo que acostumbraba. Se sentía bastante ligero, y decidió dirigirse al baño dando de brincos cual chiquillo que sabe que lo llevarán al parque de diversiones. Con cada salto sentía un cosquilleo bajo la nuca y alrededores, como cuando usaba su chamarra de aviador y la parte suave y abultada del cuello de la prenda rozaba contra su piel ( o como un mechón de ondas rubias), a lo cual, sólo encogió los hombros.

Tras varios intentos fallidos de hacer correr el agua de la bañera, descubrió que sólo funcionaban las llaves de la ducha. Sí, un ragaderazo sería mejor, ya que, por ser más rápido, le daría más tiempo y aprovecharía de mejor manera su día. Estaba a punto de desvestirse para entrar a la ducha cuando sintió el llamado de la naturaleza y bajó rápidamente el cierre de su pantalón para… ya saben para qué. Pero había un problema, uno más grande y más aterrador que aquellos que hacían llamar a Houston con urgencia: su “amigo” no aparecía. Tantaleaba entre sus piernas con una mano, con la otra, con las dos; se bajó los pantalones, y nada, no había nada. Asustado, dio un paso hacia atrás, con la mala suerte de pisar una loza suelta que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer cuan largo era (un poquito menos largo, de hecho), al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza. Un líquido tibio que fluía desde donde debería estar el “amigo” ausente fue lo último que sintió antes de perder el conocimiento.

El piso del baño estaba frío, helado contra la delicada piel de la parte inferior de su cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí yaciendo? Lo ignoraba, así como dónde estaba y por qué se encontraba ahí. Un escalofrío más poderoso que el que el gélido ambiente pudiera causar le recorrió la espalda cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía ni su nombre… No recordaba nada. Se incorporó y fue a meterse bajo el chorro que corría en la ducha desde quién sabe si minutos u horas antes para quitarse el olor a orina seca. Ni siquiera la baja temperatura del agua pudo ayudar a su mente a recobrar la más mínima información. Terminado el baño, tomó la bata que colgaba de la pared, muy grande como para alguien de su talla, y se dio a la tarea de inspeccionar el lugar. Era un cuarto de hotel. La cama estaba tendida, pero las marcas en el cobertor indicaban que alguien había dormido sobre ella sin destenderla. En el piso había una maleta, era grande y se veía pesada. Se sorprendió al ver que pudo levantarla con facilidad. Al abrirla, no encontró nada más que ropa de hombre y algunas carpetas con documentos, llevaban un sello con un águila calva y un escudo con franjas azules y blancas. Nada de ropa interior adecuada para su figura. Ningún sostén para contener sus generosos senos. ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¿Acaso sería una pu… una pu… una pu… achú… una pura casualidad que estuviera ahí? Pensó mientras se limpiaba la nariz con la manga de la bata, ya estaba resintiendo haber estado en tan larga exposición al frío. Algo sí era seguro, no iba a quedarse ahí a lloriquear, iba a salir y tratar de echar luz a la situación en que se encontraba. Al pensar así, descubrió algo: era una mujer con determinación. 

En otra parte de la ciudad, un grupo de malencarados empresarios se quejaba por la tardanza del gestor americano que se haría cargo de cerrar el contrato de la franquicia hamburguesera que marcaría la entrada del capitalismo al país de la perestroika. Iván Braginsky se encontraba ahí para supervisar que todo marchara en orden. Tomó el teléfono por enésima vez en el día para tratar de comunicarse con Jones y saber cuál era el motivo de su retraso, él mismo estaba poniendo en riesgo su propio negocio al no presentarse a una cita de tal importancia. En fin, por enésima vez, no había respuesta, lo cual, de hecho, le pareció bastante sospechoso. Convencido de que debía haber algún problema, inventó una excusa para justificarlo y disculparlo con los empresarios, y aplazó la cita hasta nuevo aviso. Los hombres no se veían muy conformes, pero aceptaron la prórroga debido al gran interés que tenían en el negocio. En cuanto se hubieron marchado, Iván tomó su abrigo y se encaminó hacia el hotel donde sabía, se hospedaba el americano.

Al llegar, tuvo la impresión de estar presenciando alguna de esas escenas de las historias de enigmas en las cuales barcos o casas eran abandonados súbitamente, como si sus habitantes o tripulantes, según fuera el caso, hubieran sido abducidos o hubieran pasado a otra dimensión. La cuestión es que Jones se había esfumado y no había pista de él. No parecía que hiciera falta nada, no se veían señales de violencia alrededor y, según le dijo el hombre de la administración, nunca se le vio salir. El naturalmente pálido semblante del ruso adoptó un gesto de confusión, e inmediatamente, su mente se puso a barajar las posibles causas de la desaparición y el paradero del americano. ¿Habría sido secuestrado por alguno de los grupúsculos que se oponían a los cambios que se estaban operando en la nación? ¿Habría sido presa de la mafia rusa? ¿Se habría arrepentido del paso que iba a dar y prefirió huir sigilosamente y fue tan torpe de olvidar sus pertenencias? Ilógico, ilógico, ilógico. El americano era bastante fuerte como para ser sometido, a menos que lo hubieran chantajeado y, a pesar de ser irresponsable a veces, nunca lo era en situaciones oficiales o de negocios. Sí, lo más lógico es que lo hubieran sustraído por medio de chantaje, pero ¿Quién, y para qué? El hecho de no tener respuesta alguna lo molestaba bastante y decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos para su esclarecimiento, así tuviera que remover todo el territorio ruso.

 

El paso de los días no resolvía nada, todo seguía como en el primer momento.

-Querido Iván –Natalia Arlovskaya no podía disimular su preocupación por la obsesión que el ruso había tomado hacia el caso “América”… preocupación, y un dejo de celos de que la atención de su amado estuviera centrada en alguien más, y lo que es peor, alguien que hace no mucho tiempo había sido su enemigo-, ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? Te aseguro que después de un pequeño descanso verás las cosas con más claridad. Además, no sé cuál es el problema. A ninguno de nosotros nos puede ocurrir nada grave en serio a menos que sea por voluntad de nuestro propio pueblo. Es más, ¿por qué no mejor olvidas el asunto?

-Imposible, Natalia. Jones no ha vuelto a su país, y como el rastro de su paradero se ha perdido aquí, eso nos puede causar problemas. No queremos un conflicto internacional ahora que nos encontramos en una situación tan inestable aún. Como sea, no veo cómo pueda relajarme…

-Oh, eso puede resolverse fácilmente. Sólo tienes que salir de aquí. Mira, hay un bar que abrieron aquí cerca, dicen que tocan buena música y que tienen un nuevo espectáculo que es toda una sensación. No estaría mal ir a ver de qué se trata, ¿vamos?

-Quizá tengas razón. Ojalá el espectáculo sensacional ése sea suficiente para hacerme olvidar un rato de todo esto. De acuerdo. Vamos.

El bar no era muy grande, pero se veía que estaban haciendo adecuaciones para ampliar el lugar. Evidentemente su éxito estaba creciendo con rapidez. El número especial aún no comenzaba, en vez de eso, había sobre el escenario una banda de rock que sonaba bastante bien. Iván golpeaba rítmicamente la barra con los dedos al son de la música entre trago y trago de vodka. Por fin, la voz del presentador anunció el número esperado por todos. Desde las profundidades del escenario emergió una figura femenina que lentamente empezó a contonearse a la par de una canción cuyo ritmo, iba incrementándose poco a poco hasta tener a la bailarina dando giros por aquí y por allá. Sus movimientos eran más gimnásticos que sensuales, pero poca habilidad le hacía falta a la chica para atraer las miradas, además de bella, era claramente extranjera, estadounidense, casi se podría decir con seguridad.

-¡Hmf! Qué decepción. ¿Este es el gran espectáculo? Muchas chicas aquí son bastante más bonitas y pueden hacer mejores cosas –dijo Natalia con desdén para minimizar de algún modo el encanto y la habilidad de la chica, pues tenía a Iván como hipnotizado. Al principio, no podía despegar la mirada de la bailarina porque le dio un aire muy familiar y trataba de descifrar a quién le recordaba, cuando se dio por vencido y quiso mirar a otro lado, simplemente ya no pudo. Es cierto que era evidente que la chica no era una experta, pero tenía un talento natural, y cada uno de sus ademanes, hacía al generalmente apacible corazón del ruso, dar un pequeño vuelco. Tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho, pues temía que ese corazón que a veces se le resbalaba sin darse cuenta, fuera a salir disparado por la fuerza en que había empezado a latir. La verdad era que no entendía por qué; cierto, la chica era muy hermosa, pero a través de los largos años de su vida como país, había visto desfilar cientos y cientos de mujeres bellas y nunca se había puesto así por ninguna, así es, por ninguna. Otra cosa es que nunca había sentido atracción hacia ningún humano, del género que fuera. Un fuerte deseo de posesión se apoderó de él, era raro, muy raro, era muy similar a lo que sentía cuando sorprendía a otros países con su: “¿Quieres ser uno conmigo?”, pero a la vez era diferente, más intenso, tanto, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para apartar sus orbes violetas de la mujer que lo había hechizado porque tuvo miedo de lo que podría hacer ahí y entonces si seguía permitiendo que la bella extranjera fuera metiéndose más y más al centro de sus deseos. Subrepticiamente se volvió hacia la barra y empezó a beber como lo que era, como un cosaco, no se le ocurrió qué más hacer.

Natalia, arrepentida de haberlo convencido de ir ahí, ahora empezaba a insistir en que se marcharan, sobretodo porque esa misma noche tenía que salir para su tierra, ella también tenía asuntos que atender; además, no contaba con que su adorado Iván iba a emborracharse en la manera en que lo estaba haciendo.

-Iván querido, es hora de irnos. Si bebes más, no vas a poder salir por tu propio pie y se está haciendo tarde. No llegaré a mi vuelo a tiempo.

-Lo siento, Natalia, creo que ya estoy muy borracho. Puedes irte si quieres, no te preocupes por mí, sé cuidarme solo –fue su respuesta con voz arrastrada a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo-. De veras, no te preocupes. Ve a atender tus pendientes y luego nos vemos, ¿da?

La bielorrusa tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes, odiaba tener que dejar a su Iván ahí a merced del peligro. Obviamente, sabía que nada le pasaría, poco o nada había que un humano pudiera hacerle a un país como Rusia, pero el peligro que a Natalia le preocupaba tenía cabellera rubia, piernas largas, lindos senos y más curvas que ella. Así que se marchó más de a fuerzas que de ganas con un “cuídate” y no sin antes dejarle un leve beso en la frente al ruso.

Con los codos en la barra y la cara apoyada en ambas manos, la chica que tiempo antes se encontraba sobre el escenario, miraba con curiosidad al joven que descansaba medio cuerpo en la misma barra, dormido o desmayado, no era seguro, pero definitivamente borracho. Cuando lo vio entre la multitud, inmediatamente le llamó la atención. Desde que se despertó en aquel frío piso de un cuarto de baño hasta entonces, no recordaba haber visto ningún hombre que le pareciera atractivo, de hecho, no tenía interés alguno en ellos, y no era sólo porque tenía cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse, sino porque simple y llanamente le eran indiferentes, pero éste era especial. Su postura, su físico impresionante que resaltaba por sobre los demás, lo que su apariencia dejaba ver de su carácter. Todo ello la hizo esforzarse en lucirse, sabía que no era una gran bailarina, pero había visto muchos videos para tomar tips para su recién encontrado trabajo; se llevó una gran desilusión cuando el objetivo de su esfuerzo pareció perder el interés. Sin embargo, tenía la oportunidad de recuperarlo ahora, para lo cual, empezó a revolverle suavemente el platinado cabello a fin de despertarlo.

-Oye, grandote. El bar no tarda en cerrar, más vale que te despiertes a la de ya-. La rítmica voz de alegres tonos resonó en los oídos del cosaco consiguiendo que abriera los ojos. La visión delante de él sería casi angelical de no ser por las poses poco angelicales que dicha visión había tenido en el sueño del que fue sustraído tan agradablemente.

-¿Qué? ¿No dices nada? Ah, ya sé. Lo que pasa es que todavía estás bajo los efectos de la resaca. No hay problema, un momentito… ¡Serge! ¡Un levantamuertos aquí, por favor! – pidió la chica con ruso imperfecto. –Toma. Esto te hará sentir mejor.

-Gracias. Disculpa la pregunta, ¿qué tu lugar no es arriba del escenario?

-Nop. También soy mesera. Lo que pasa, es que yo vine por el puesto de mesera, pero como no entendía mucho, me pusieron de bailarina, qué suerte, ¿no? Y ahora que ya entiendo más, hago de mesera después de mi número porque quiero practicar el idioma. Por cierto… No te gustó como bailo, ¿verdad? Lo sé. Estuve horrible, pero no fue mi idea ser bailarina, te lo juro…

-Shhh. –interrumpió el joven-. Hablas mucho. Ya se me estaba quitando el dolor de cabeza que tenía y ahora me está volviendo.

-Perdón… Y a todo esto… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bragisnky, Iván Braginsky, ¿Y tú?

-Emily.

-Emily ¿Qué?

-Ah, tú fuiste el que dio su apellido gratis. Yo no tengo por qué dárselo a un extraño - aunque, la verdad, es que no se acordaba de su apellido, y a pesar de investigar todo lo que pudo, aún no tenía idea de quién era. Después de la pequeña pausa que hizo para pensar esto, continuó-. Pero eso puede cambiar, si tú quieres… -reviró la chica con voz melosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que puede cambiar?

-Que ya no seas un extraño, claro. Me gustaría… conocerte más –contestó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior levemente sin pensarlo.

-No. No quieres conocerme más. Puedo ser muy tranquilo, pero… si te he de ser sincero… tú has desatado algo dentro de mí, que no sé qué es, no sé cómo se pueda manifestar, y menos si puedo controlar. Así que mejor dejamos las cosas así.

Era verdad, Iván estaba siendo sincero, aunque no completamente. A la otra parte del él le gustaba a dónde estaba llevando la chica las cosas. Quizá no sería tan malo perder el control. Ella lo atraía demasiado, le encantaba su actitud alegre, desinhibida y casi descarada. Tan diferente a la de la mayoría de los que le rodeaban, que con razón o sin ella, le temían y le rehuían, le fingían sonrisas, le fingían afecto. Lo curioso es que la percibía como su igual. No como una hijita, como veía a las mujeres de su nación, no como una hermanita, como veía a Katyusha y Natalia y, ciertamente, no como una humana ordinaria.

Emily permaneció en silencio por un momento, y luego confesó:

-Bueno. Si yo he de ser sincera también, debo decir que tú me has causado una impresión similar, y mira que no ando por ahí buscando hombres, no me interesa, pero… ¿No te parece que no es justo desairar al destino que nos ha traído aquí a los dos en este momento? Y si yo te gusto, y si tú me gustas… bueno… ¿Qué no es lo más lógico… hacer algo al respecto?

Iván la miró una vez más, y pudo ver en cielo de sus ojos el mismo fuego que ardía dentro de él. ¡Al diablo todo! No iba a dejar escapar esta oportunidad única que el destino le ofrecía. Sería un completo estúpido si lo hiciera. El destino… ella lo dijo, y ya fuera para convencerse a sí mismo con esas palabras o porque en verdad las había empezado a creer, tomó su decisión, esa noche iba a dejarse llevar.

Los dos se hallaban a la puerta del departamento de Iván. Estaban tomados de la mano e inseguros de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, y sólo se escuchaba el viento que se colaba por las rendijas de las ventanas del corredor. Para variar, Emily fue quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Y si me cargas al entrar?

-¿Para qué?

-Es más romántico, ¿no?

-Has visto muchas películas norteamericanas.

-¿Qué no es algo universal?

-No que yo sepa. Pero bueno, si tú quieres.

-Sí. Sí quiero.

Iván la tomó en sus brazos, sus caras a una distancia tan corta que podían sentir el aliento uno de otro, caliente, contrarrestando el frío de la noche, y fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de que para estar a punto de hacer lo que iban a hacer, aún no se habían besado. Emily abrió un poco más los labios en una invitación que fue prontamente aceptada. El beso fue suave y de corta duración, como una presentación. Ahí fue cuando los dos supieron que lo que estaba por venir estaba bien, se sentía bien, correcto, natural.

-Ejem… -Interrumpió el ruso- ¿Entramos?

-Sí.

La habitación era pequeña y austera. A Iván le gustaba vivir como la mayoría de su pueblo. Depositó a Emily sobre la cama, de todas formas, no había muchos otros lugares donde ponerla. Ella rompió lentamente el abrazo deslizando las manos a lo largo de los brazos de su futuro amante. Los descubrió fuertes y firmes, no se había dado cuenta debido a la suavidad y cuidado con que la sostuvieron momentos antes.

-Eeem… Creo que tenemos que quitarnos la ropa –musitó ella.

-¿Crees? –Iván pensó que por su personalidad, ella sabría algo más, pero no dijo nada.

-Pues, sí, ¿no?

-Pues… Entonces, hagámoslo –expresó su acuerdo el joven y empezó a desabotonarse los puños de la camisa.

-No. Espera. Déjame hacerlo.

Emily se puso de rodillas desde donde se encontraba para estar más o menos a la altura de él, y empezó a desabotonar la camisa, no tan rápido como pensó antes que irían las cosas. Se tomó su tiempo. Un botón, otro botón… El tacto de sus manos al efectuar una tarea tan simple, le estaba haciendo cosas a Iván que nunca imaginó, y cerró los ojos para saborear los ligeros dedos que se deslizaban pausadamente por sobre su pecho y luego, su abdomen. Cuando terminó, abrió la camisa para exponer el torso del ruso. No estaba decepcionada, para nada. Luego prosiguió con el pantalón… Ah… sus manos… tan cerca del lugar que estaba empezando a cobrar vida y una mayor sensibilidad. Iván se sintió de repente muy cooperativo e hizo el ademán de jalar los pantalones hacia abajo.

-¡No! – Impidió la chica sonoramente.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó él con sorpresa al interrumpir la acción, y poniendo las manos en alto como si lo estuvieran asaltando.

-¡Los calzones de un hombre nunca son sexys! Déjate los pantalones puestos.

-¿Eh? Pero…

-Ya dije. –Fue la única contestación. Luego escondió levemente el semblante como buscando algo en el suelo, y dijo en una voz que más bien parecía un susurro -Es tu turno…

Iván no sabía por dónde empezar. Emily se veía tan bonita así como estaba, que no se atrevía a cambiar nada, no quería estropear algo que ya estaba perfecto. Ella notó su duda y para ayudarlo, levantó los brazos.

-Quítame la blusa…

El ruso puso las manos en la cintura de ella, tan angosta, que hacía una curva muy pronunciada al unirse con sus caderas, y las fue deslizando hacia arriba jalando la tela, rozando así los costados de la chica, lo cual, la hizo estremecerse un poquito y exhalar un breve “Ah”. Después vino el sostén, que reveló dos hermosas lomas con los tonos rosáceos del amanecer, pronto, esas lomas se cubrirían con gotas de rocío. Las manos volvieron a la cintura haciendo descender a una vez lo que quedaba debajo de ella, dejando a Emily totalmente expuesta. Ella se recostó, una pierna semiflexionada y las manos arriba de la cabeza por si a Iván le quedaba alguna duda de que tenía luz verde para proceder. Éste dio un último vistazo, la postura de ella, indefensa, pero esa apariencia contrarrestaba la mirada en sus ojos, más bien desafiante, y la pequeña sonrisa de lado, que restaba inocencia a su rostro de querubín. Una vez más emergió el deseo de posesión dentro de él, y no era solamente la urgencia por llevar su expreso transiberiano a la estación (cálida y carnosa estación), quería someter a Emily, hacerla suya, borrar esa sonrisa, hacer que esa boquita mínima le rogara, le suplicara… ¿De dónde venían estos sentimientos? No lo sabía, y en esos momentos, era lo que menos le importaba. Con una mano aseguró las muñecas, de tal forma, que después quedaría huella, con la otra mano, comenzó a explorar a todo lo largo de su alcance, la suave carne… no era suficiente, quería devorarla y atacó la boca de ella con una fuerza que contrastaba con la delicadeza del beso inicial.

Emily era todo, menos pasiva. A pesar de tener sus movimientos limitados, se retorcía buscando con el cuerpo el tacto de Iván, sobre todo, cuando él bajó su mano alcanzando un lugar cuyo roce le provocó una sensación que, a falta de palabras para describirla, definió en su cabeza como “interesante”; aprendió que debía mover más las caderas a fin de estimular ese punto que amenazaba con hacerla perder la razón. La humedad en los dedos de Iván fue la señal tácita de que era hora de llevar la nave al puerto después de haber navegado en la superficie undosa más deliciosa y aterciopelada que el ruso hubiera imaginado jamás tocar. Cuando él hizo el amago de posicionarse para entrar en acción, Emily, impaciente, se adelantó haciendo espacio para él entre sus piernas. Antes de hacerse uno, entrelazaron de nuevo sus miradas, otra vez, encontrando en el otro lo mismo que cada quien sentía por dentro: deseo, confusión, y un número de cosas que no podían definir, pero que les confirmaba que esto debía hacerse. Se sentía como una lucha, y esta lucha era muy reñida; no sólo era tratar de someter, también se trataba de complacer, combinadas ambas emociones en una justa medida. Fue entonces cuando alcanzaron a vislumbrar el sentimiento que los unió, una especie de fascinación de uno por el otro, un deseo de ser reconocido por el otro, aunado al deseo de poseerlo. Para Iván, no podía ser nadie más que Emily, para Emily, no podía ser nadie más que Iván. ¿Qué placer habría para él en tomar a alguien que se le entregaría porque tiene que hacerlo? Por parte de Emily, ella había notado el hambre con que los hombres la miraban, pero todos le eran iguales, y hasta llegó a pensar que era lesbiana al carecer de atracción por ellos, sólo que tampoco la atraían las mujeres, nadie, hasta que vio a aquel ruso que, a pesar de su rostro sereno, se adivinaba que tenía la autoridad para poner el mundo a sus pies… o por lo menos, la mitad. Más tarde entendería que fue el poder que emanaba de él lo que la atrajo.

El amante ruso encontró algunos problemas al entrar al paraíso, pues era algo grande para el falso querubín cuyo cuerpo no supo bien cómo recibirlo. Pero, una vez superados los inconvenientes iniciales, ambos se encontraron en un delectable vaivén de placer que hubiera continuado por horas, si no hubiera sido interrumpido por dicho querubín apócrifo.

-Quiero… Ah… Quiero…Nm…

-¿Qué? –respondió en un susurro Iván mientras lamía una gota de sudor que resbalaba por el cuello la chica.

-Quiero estar… arriba… Ahn…

-¿Qué? Pero estamos muy bien así, ya encontramos el ritmo…

-Anda. Aah… Ya me toca. ¡Aaaaaan-da!

Iván se encontró de pronto con la espalda sobre el colchón, y estupefacto. Qué rayos era esa chica que lo tomó de los hombros y que, con una fuerza que casi podía comparar con la propia, le dio vuelta con habilidad tan extraordinaria, que no se separaron con el movimiento. Sí, ¿Qué rayos era esa chica… ¿o país? No conocía ningún país de fuerza semejante que estuviera encarnado en cuerpo de mujer. Sólo conocía uno, pero… Cortó el tren de pensamientos, ya se preocuparía por eso después, por el momento, estaba sometido bajo alguien más, y eso no le gustó nada, pero estaba llegando a un punto en que no podía detenerse, el clímax se sentía tan cerca, así que tomó las caderas de ella y las sujetó firmemente mientras empezó a bombear como si su vida dependiera de ello. Estaba abajo, pero eso no quería decir que iba a ceder el control ¡No, señor!

El cambio de posición le estaba haciendo maravillas al cuerpo de Emily, estaba descubriendo nuevos puntos de placer, y cerró los ojos para deleitarse en la sensación. No le importó mucho cuando su amante se puso un poco brusco y aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, ya que con eso, la subió al tren que llevaba a la gloria. Si ella estaba disfrutando tanto, la asaltó la duda de cómo se la estaría pasando él, y decidió salir del momentáneo ensimismamiento para mirar a Iván. Lo encontró desesperado, enfocándose en sus movimientos, en sobresalir, y no en ella, como hacía un rato, lo cual la entristeció un poco, pero al mismo tiempo, la llenó de satisfacción al ver a Iván sometido, subyugado… subyugado… subyugado… Cuando le vino esa palabra, aunado con la visión de su amante desesperado debajo de ella, sintió cómo un torrente de recuerdos se arremolinaba para tomar su lugar en su cabeza, así como también se arremolinaba el fluido que llevaba la semilla del ruso dentro de su ser, el cual, la hizo arquear el cuerpo en éxtasis. El orgasmo vino con la consciencia: “¡Es Rusia! ¡Es Rusia!¡Y yo soy…”.

Estaba a punto de amanecer, los amantes eran un manojo de cansancio, sudor, fluidos y emociones encontradas. Emily estaba muy callada, raro en ella desde el momento en que se conocieron... no hacía mucho. Se incorporó recogiendo las piernas y encerrándolas en un abrazo. Iván inquirió:

-¿Estás arrepentida?

-…

-¿Te lastimé? –dijo con preocupación en su voz.

-…

-¡Dime algo! –exclamó, ahora con ansiedad.

-No te dije mi apellido…

-¿Qué? ¿Eso qué tiene que ver ahora?

-Es Jones…

-¿Eh? ¿Q…

Los rayos del sol inundaron la habitación creando destellos dorados en el cabello de Emily, su silueta, recortada a contraluz cobró una apariencia etérea, casi sobrenatural, y aunque se trataba de un fenómeno físico, Iván no pudo evitar sobrecogerse un poco, imaginando que un ángel había venido a él llenando su soledad, y si desaparecía en ese instante, sabía que guardaría para siempre esa noche dentro de su corazón. Pero el ángel no desapareció. Con la realización del sueño de América, el hechizo se rompió. La grácil figura de quien hacía momentos había llevado al ruso a los confines del placer, se transformó en la de su antiguo rival. Alfred le confesó que nunca fue su intención que ocurriera lo que pasó, y que estaba tan sorprendido como él, pero sabía quién se las iba a pagar: un inglés ojiverde de cejas locas con amigos entrometidos que a veces le hacían pasadas muy extrañas. Iván no dijo nada, tomó algo de ropa de su clóset para prestársela al americano, quien calladamente salió del departamento sin mirar atrás, quizá porque estuviera avergonzado. Sentado sobre la cama, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y el mentón sobre los dedos entrelazados, Iván Braginsky, Rusia, sonreía, porque había encontrado alguien para él. El negocio de las hamburguesas era el pretexto perfecto para llamar a Jones más tarde, y verlo otra vez. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ahí estaba. Nunca imaginó que se vería gimiendo como animal en celo sin asomo de vergüenza como lo estaba haciendo. Nunca le pasó por la cabeza que sus oídos serían deleitados con la música del aliento, de la respiración entrecortada de un hombre que era un perfecto, adorable, pero perfecto desconocido, quien, con algo de torpeza al principio y ganando sabiduría gracias a esa infalible maestra que es la pasión, le tocaba desde lo más superficial hasta lo más profundo de su ser haciéndole vibrar en regocijo. Que ese desconocido poco a poco iba volviéndose una cara familiar; sus orbes violáceas perforándole intensamente doquiera que se posaban mientras que otra parte de su cuerpo hacía lo mismo en una forma más tangible. Y cada uno de sus embistes le arrancaba aquel nombre eslavo que resonaba contra las paredes calladas que no pudieron escuchar el nombre de la nación que sólo llamó a gritos en su cerebro en el momento culmen de su gozo: “¡Rusia! ¡Rusia! ¡Rusia…”.

Era casi el mediodía, Alfred salió repentinamente de su sueño cubierto de sudor y con la parte baja del abdomen más despierta de lo que él estaba, ¿Cómo era posible que su cuerpo respondiera al recuerdo de la estimulación de puntos de una anatomía ahora inexistente? Aquel lugar le empezaba a doler y tenía que hacer algo para que se pudiera calmar. Dudó en llevar la mano a ese punto que exigía atención, dudó porque no quería autoerotizarse pensando en Iván, cuya imagen aún estaba fresca en su mente, pero no había otro remedio, así que lo hizo. Placer, arrepentimiento y vergüenza se intercalaron hasta haber satisfecho aquella imperiosa necesidad. No sabía cómo iba a encarar al ruso ahora, consideró seriamente abandonar el país de inmediato, pero el sentimiento del deber le impidió hacerlo. El teléfono sonó arrancándolo del estado meditativo en que se encontraba. La voz de una secretaria le preguntó si iría a la reunión que se llevaría a cabo más tarde con el fin de cerrar el trato de la compra de la franquicia restaurantera. El americano confirmó su asistencia, tendría que hacer acopio de todo su valor de héroe para comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado, por lo menos para llegar, firmar y marcharse. Se arregló como siempre, excepto que cambió “Texas” por unos enormes lentes oscuros.

La sala de negociaciones era enorme, al centro había una gran mesa, por lo menos para veinte unas personas; a los lados de ella y en los extremos, sendas hileras de asientos, vacíos todos, excepto por aquél que se encontraba al fondo, el cual se giró lentamente.

-¿B… ¿Braginsky? –Alfred no se atrevía a pronunciar ni el nombre de la nación, ni el del individuo. Lo único seguro para decir era el apellido, pues los otros dos le recordaban al arrebato de pasión de la noche anterior. Después del breve titubeo, continuó:

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿Por qué viniste tú solo a hacer el negocio? ¿Dónde están tus asesores? –inquirió el ruso sereno, pero con un dejo un poco severo en la voz.

-La idea fue mía, quería hacer el trato personalmente; mis asesores vendrán en cuanto yo se los indique sólo para hacerse cargo de los detalles. No has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Temí que los dejaras plantados otra vez. Entonces sí se enojarían y te irías a casa con las manos vacías.

-¿Estás diciendo que debería agradecértelo? –contestó Alfred un poco molesto.

-No pongas palabras en mi boca. Yo no he dicho eso. Digamos que estoy seriamente interesado en establecer relaciones… con el extranjero. Es un experimento para ver cómo salen las cosas… para mi economía, claro. Según mis cálculos, podría ser algo beneficioso, así que no creas que lo hice por ti, de modo que no tienes que agradecerme nada.

Alfred no supo qué pensar, las palabras del ruso eran lógicas de acuerdo a la situación, pero encontró problemas para determinar su sentido. Decidió tomarlas por su significado literal. Sacó un par de carpetas con documentos de su portafolio e hizo el ademán de sentarse en la silla opuesta a la de Iván, pero fue interrumpido por éste.

-Tenemos que revisar los documentos ¿No crees que estás muy lejos? Hay un asiento justo aquí, junto a mí - le dijo Iván con el tono de voz más neutro que le era posible usar, la mirada puesta en los papeles sobre la mesa-. Anda, no te voy a hacer nada –añadió.

Esa última frase le pareció a Alfred de lo más innecesario, pero estaba ahí para hacer negocios, además, ponerse a discutir sólo lo retrasaría, así que hizo de tripas corazón y fue a sentarse junto al ruso –error-, tan pronto percibió su aroma, se encendieron sus circuitos eróticos sin que pudiera evitarlo, y empezó a ruborizarse como nunca había hecho, ya no sabía cómo acomodarse los lentes y el mechón que de ordinario le cubría la mitad de la frente para ocultar el color que se le había ido a la cara; eso sí, Nantucket parecía estar más rebelde y erguido que de costumbre. Estaba demasiado consciente de los movimientos y cercanía del ruso, y oraba porque el trance terminara pronto.

-Me parece que este punto de aquí hay que dejarlo bien claro –dijo Iván señalando algún lugar del papel que descansaba sobre la mesa, más cerca de él que de Alfred.

-A ver –quiso informarse el americano, pero el ruso no quitó el dedo del papel ni se lo acercó, obligando a aquél a acortar la distancia. Maldito Iván, ¿cuál era su juego? Sin duda ya había notado su mal disfrazado nerviosismo, y quería vengarse humillándolo, o quién sabe qué malvado plan tuviera en mente. Después de todo, los eventos acaecidos fueron iniciativa suya, no conscientemente, pero su responsabilidad al fin y al cabo; eso no quería decir, sin embargo, que iba a caer en su juego, cualquiera que fuera, eso jamás.

-Me parece que así está bien, si tú estás de acuerdo, podemos proceder a la firma del documento –qué largo se le estaba haciendo el trámite al americano.

-De acuerdo. Hagámoslo –grave el tono de la voz, sensual.

-¿Hacer qué? –Alfred ya no sabía a qué se refería el otro.

-Firmar el documento, por supuesto.

-Ah, sí, sí.

Alfred tomó la pluma lo más firmemente que pudo, y trazó su rúbrica, seguido de Iván.

-Bueno, pues creo que con esto podemos dar por terminada la reunión, ¿no? Me retiro -dijo cortante el ojiazul, y en cuanto hubo pronunciado estas palabras sintió la mano del ruso sujetando la suya, impidiendo su huida.

-¿Te vas tan rápido?

-¿Por qué no? Suéltame o va a haber golpes aquí.

Iván dejó caer un poco la máscara pseudo-ruda para mostrar un semblante que Alfred no supo muy bien leer, pero le pareció ver… ¿Esperanza? ¿Anhelo?

-Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó.

-No, no tenemos que. Ya te lo expliqué todo. Haz de cuenta que nunca ocurrió.

-Podría, pero no quiero –se sinceró el ruso. Tú… en el bar, dijiste algo que no he podido sacarme de la cabeza.

-Cualquier cosa que haya dicho, no vale, no estaba siendo yo mismo.

-Te equivocas. Precisamente porque no estabas siendo consciente, tus palabras no pudieron haber sido más verdaderas. Mírame –el ruso atrapó delicadamente con los dedos la barbilla del americano, quien apartó la cara con brusquedad, haciendo sus gafas rodar por el suelo, revelando el azul de sus ojos.

-¡No te confundas, Braginsky! ¡No soy u-una mujer! ¡Eso fue un espejismo!

-Eres tú el que está confundido. Ese espejismo, como tú le llamas, nos permitió ver la mutua fascinación que hay entre nosotros y que, como países, nos negamos a reconocer. Tú dijiste algo muy importante, dijiste que el destino nos había reunido, y yo creo que es verdad. Mírame –insistió Iván, esta vez atrapando el rostro de Alfred entre sus manos. Sólo necesitas verme a los ojos para darte cuenta, como yo, que somos el uno para el otro. ¿Qué han sido las misiones espaciales, cada nuevo logro de nuestros países, sino intentos desesperados para atraer la atención uno del otro? Te deseo, América, atrévete a decirme que tú no me deseas a mí.

-Yo…

Alfred titubeó una vez más, e Iván aprovechó el momento para besarlo. El beso tomó a América por sorpresa, de modo que no pudo evadirlo, y sin pensarlo, no sólo lo aceptó, sino que de pronto se encontró, como la noche anterior, en una competencia de quién podía dar más placer. Quizá el ruso tenía razón después de todo. Por un momento, el americano había pensado que el desliz se había debido a que, al haber estado transitoriamente en cuerpo de mujer, las hormonas lo afectaron de algún modo, pero, recobrado su cuerpo de hombre, seguía sintiendo que se derretía bajo el tacto de su rival igual que algunas horas antes.

Tuvieron que romper el beso por falta de aire, jadeantes los dos, ruborizados y, ciertamente, excitados. Alfred tomó su decisión y corrió hacia la puerta, pero en vez de huir, como Iván pensó desilusionado por un instante, le puso seguro y volvió impetuoso, y saltando sobre el mayor, lo derribó para luego atraparlo entre sus piernas y atacar su boca, cuello y todo lo que se pudiera con besos, lamidas, mordiscos. Perplejo momentáneamente, el ruso se dejó hacer, pero sólo por poco tiempo, pues subrepticiamente tomó al rubio de la chaqueta y fue a echarlo sobre la mesa, maniobrando frenéticamente para despojarlo de todo obstáculo que le impidiera llegar a su piel, (rayos, cómo extrañaba su piel que respondía tan sensiblemente a su toque). América como Emily era de una belleza despampanante, como Alfred, era diferente, pero no menos bello. El cuerpo, como una estatua renacentista, pero en vez del frío y duro mármol, las yemas de sus dedos encontraron carne suave, firme y caliente, muy caliente. Iván sabía que tenía que estar preparado para nuevos hallazgos, sobre todo, al sur, pero ya se las arreglaría. Encontró la fuente de los deseos, y ¿qué se hace en una fuente?: se bebe, sólo que el agua de la vida era espesa en su boca, salada. Alfred no podía quedarse atrás, e imitó la acción del peliplatinado, con tanto éxito, que casi se ahoga. Ambos sabían que no podían permanecer ahí en la sala de juntas por mucho tiempo, así que dieron el round por terminado. Después de acomodarse la ropa, cabello y demás para quedar presentables, estaban listos para la despedida.

-Espero haber sido claro, Iván –dijo el querubín promovido a arcángel mientras terminaba de limpiarse la boca con su pañuelo.

-¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? Esto no puede quedar aquí- contestó Iván ansioso.

-Yo te llamo –Alfred recordó cómo sonar meloso, y se acercó al ruso para besarlo de nuevo, éste lo tomó por la cintura y profundizó el beso, soltándolo segundos después.

-No lo olvides.

-No lo haré.

Alfred lo llamó esa misma tarde, quedaron de verse en el hotel donde el americano se hospedaba, pues tenía que volver a su país esa misma noche. Ahí, consumaron lo que en aquella sala de juntas había quedado sólo como preámbulo. Ya en el avión, Alfred F. Jones, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, sonreía al mirar por la ventana al pensar en las ironías de la vida. Al principio, tenía la intención de reclamarle a Arthur en cuanto lo viera, pero ahora, para ser sinceros, tenía que agradecerle, pues debido a él, se había estrechado la relación América-Rusia, y de qué manera. Tenía que comprarle algo bonito, o invitarlo a cenar, ya se le ocurriría algo acorde a semejante favor recibido. En la oficina de Iván, horas después, Natalia, que, habiendo resuelto sus asuntos, volvió al lado de su querido Rusia, notó el cambio de humor en él, lo atribuyó a que, con la aparición del americano, se cancelaban los posibles problemas para su amado, y a que el negocio se había llevado a cabo exitosamente. Además, tenía un motivo para estar tranquila, la bailarina misteriosa había desparecido; sin embargo, la desconcertaba la excesiva felicidad que irradiaba Rusia. Iván Bragisnky, efectivamente, estaba muy contento, ya no se sentía solo, había encontrado el socio perfecto. 

FIN


End file.
